Club Penguin Fan Universe:Featured Article of the Week
This is where you can vote on which article in this wiki is worthy enough to become a Featured Article of the Week. These articles will get the templates and , and will be put in the category Category:Featured Articles. The System First, users will be able to submit their favorite articles that they think are worthy. This will happen from Sunday to Tuesday, then on Wednesday the voting will begin. On Saturday, the winning article will get the templates and and will be listed on the Main Page as the Featured Article of the Week. Once an article has won this title, it may not be nominated ever again. In this way, we can pick the articles that the public likes, instead of all the HQAs. Only up to 12 entries are allowed each week due to overflowing from now onwards. Each user will be allowed to vote twice. If there are 1 entries before Wednesday, then we will start polls immediately. If there are less than 12 entries after Wednesday, then voting will still begin. Tiebreakers If, by Saturday, two (or more) articles have tied for first in the votes, the contest will be decided by a tiebreaker. The other articles will be eliminated from the poll, leaving everyone else to vote for either of the top 2 (or more) articles. By dusk (at the time zone of the admin currently on), the winning article will be proclaimed as the FAOTW. This Week's Article This week's article is... Freezeland! Past Articles #Link #South Pole Council #Mabel #United States of Antarctica #The Troublesome Trio #Quest for the Golden Waffle #Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency #Darktan #Elemental Amulets #Frys Chalet #Billy Mays #Manny Peng #Maledict #Underground PWN Mafia #Bugzy #Eve Lendfell #Great Darktonian Pie War #Penghis Khan #Triskelle #Castle Bugzy #Ford Car and Link #Freezeland Voting Time! ZapWire -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|' }']]) 19:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) If everyone else can vote for their nominations, I will too. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 13:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i vote for ZapWire!!!!!--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 18:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) A Field Guide to Foreign Universes --[=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]] 01:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ninjahopper *Speeddasher *Tails6000 19:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Explorer *This is on the top content list; therefore it should be a FAOTW. Plus it's everybody's idol (here)! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 06:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *I agree. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Yes, it is a good article. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Submit Entries Here! *ZapWire --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 16:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes --[=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]] 23:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Ninjahopper --Speeddasher *Explorer --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) * * * * * * * * See Also *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Featured Quote and Picture *